To be a god
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Naruto. Her twin sister had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of her, while Naru had a seal placed on her, to seal off her chakra. Accidentally, she eats the Hogyoku after a years laters and after she was kicked out of the clan. It slowly break the seal and a lost bloodline is found. Naru recreates the Soul Reapers and they take over Kiri and stops the bloodline wars early.
1. Chapter 1

**To be a god**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Fem! Naruto. Naru did not have chakra like her twin sister thanks to a seal that was placed on her by a man with an orange/red mask; Mito, who had Kyuubi sealed into her by their dad, Minato, is viewed as a hero while Naru is ignored by everyone except her jiji, the Hokage. At the age of four, Naru comes across something that will change her life forever and the lives of others. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or Bleach. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So don't sue me, I am really not worth it.

Naru was only four years old as she was sitting in her jiji's office, helping him with the demon that was known as paperwork. She did not have a clan name anymore as her mother, Kushina who was the head of the clan, kicked her out for not having any chakra. She was only three when that happened and it hurt her more than anything else. But thankfully, Hokage- jiji was watching over her now that she had no one else to turn to. Their reasoning for kicking her out of the clan, was since she did not have any chakra, she was dragging their name threw the mud and they were losing face with the other major clans in Konoha.

"Jiji, will you ever leave me?" Naru asked.

Hiruzen looked down at Naru and answered with a sad smile, "Only when Kami comes to get me, Naru."

Naru tilts her head in confusion and asked, "Who's Kami?"

Hiruzen sighed and explained, "Kami is the god of death. No one could beat him other than another god and that would take a long time to do as not all gods are as powerful as death. With the amount of power that he has, he could do anything he wants and what he feels like doing. Almost everyone respects him as much as do I."

He went back to his paperwork, not noticing the determination that shone through her eyes as she thought _One day I will become god and everyone will respect and love me. Anyone who tries to harm me will be sent to the bad place. I'll be able to punish all the bad people in my life and save jiji from the evil monster that he is fighting and I will protect my precious person. I will become a god._

Soon one of the ANBU's brought in lunch for them, which Naru practically inhaled it as she was very hungry. What she did not noticed that there was a black marble in her food and she swallowed it whole. Suddenly, Naru felt a bit weird, but it soon pass and she shrugged it off as she believed that she just imagined it.

_**(Scene Break)**_

She was on her way back to the apartment when she heard someone talking, turning the corner, Naru passed her former mother and former sister and they were talking about everything and anything. Her chest tightened with pain as she passed them, it was not uncommon to feel that similar pain each time that she sees someone from her former clan.

Finally, after Naru made it to her little apartment in the Red Light Distract, she had lost her appetite and just went to bed immediately. As Naru slept, she had very strange dreams that felt like past memories.

A man named Aizen and his actions and his corruption.

The Espadas and their abilities.

The Winter Wars.

The Soul Society and the knowledge.

The creation of the Mod Souls and their uses and with Aizen's memories, their advances like with the powers of the Soul Reapers.

Then last its memories of its creation and the name of Hogyoku.

Suddenly, Naru found herself standing in front of tall woman. The woman had a beauty like no other that Naru ever saw. The woman had long black hair, wore a long black dress, her lips were red as cherries. Naru felt power coming off of her, it made her think back when jiji told her that she did not any chakra and that she could not become a ninja like everyone else. And then she remembered a few days later when she was told that she was no longer be able to part of the clan as she could not become a ninja and that she was dragging their clan name through the mud. Suddenly, Naru began crying and crying at the pain and suffering and loneness and could not stop crying.

"You don't need to become a Shinobi to get stronger and to protect your precious person, Naru-sama." Naru stopped crying immediately when she heard a female voice speak, it was soothing to hear. Her head snapped in direction of the woman as she could not believe what she was hearing. Something caught her eye, turning her head to the right and looked at it carefully. It seems to be a seal of some sort, but why it was here, Naru did not know.

"Who are you? Are you Hogyoku? Is that a seal? What's it doing here?"

"I will answer your questions later but right now, you need to answer mine, do you want power and why?" The woman asked as she studied Naru closely, to make sure that Naru was telling her the truth even if she was only four.

"I want to become a god," was the quick response from Naru. She had already decided what she wanted to be after hearing her jiji talk about how great a god was and how they were respected and loved. That type of power and recognition could very well help her do anything she wanted and more.

"Why do you want to become god, Naru-sama? Is it to rule the world or something else?" The woman asked again, but with a different question added.

"No, I don't want to rule the world, but they're strongest ever and that's what jiji said. And I want to protect jiji from the bad things in the world," Naru answered, but she added more. "Plus all gods are loved and respected right?"

"No, Naru-sama, not all gods are loved and respected. It is different for every god that is out there. Some gods are feared and hated because of what they do, while others are loved and respected. But right now let's focus on helping you gain power. However whatever I teach you must remain a secret and you can't tell anyone else. People will try to hurt you if they find out you're getting stronger of or they would try and take your power for themselves and use it to create chaos. Do you understand me, Naru-sama?"

"Hai," Naru answered immediately. She understood most it, but she was sad that she could not tell jiji what had happen to her.

"Very good now listen up closely." And so begin Naru's training by Hogyoku and instructions that she was giving Naru.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Eight Years Later…

Naru was making her way to the barracks of the First Company as the Head Captain had a mission for her. A lot had changed over the years; Hogyoku had finally broken the seal that was placed on her about a year or so ago. It had to take time to do it, because if it was done all at once, the surge of chakra would have killed her, so they took time at breaking it. After she gained back all of her chakra, she had the same amount of chakra as the Two Tailed Demon and a special bloodline. The Rinnegan.

Naru had to leave the village, jiji understood, because if the council ever found out about the new eyes, she would be put into CPA or turned into a weapon faster than paperwork could multiply. Thankfully, by the time that she had to leave, she already had a place to go. In Kiri. That is where the Seiretei was set up after the fight to the death between Old Man Yamamoto and Mizukage Yagura to see who would rule Kiri. It was a long and brutal fight, but in the Yamamoto won and the bloodline wars ended sooner than expected and a lot of lives were saved. After a week or two, Mei and her group of rebels appeared at the gates and she walked up to Yamamoto and demanded that she become Mizukage and basically challenged him to a fight, which Yamamoto won in fifteen minutes. But Yamamoto made her in charged in over seeing the Shinobi, while he over sees his people, but huge decisions and getting permission to do something is going to him, no matter what. After a few months of working that way, Mei was let in on the truth on how they came to be.

Naru at the age of five began making the advance mod soul copies of everyone that came from Hogyoku's memories of the Soul Society. The first person that she created was Kisuke Urahara and after that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, they helped her create the others. It took several years to get all of the soul reapers, vizards, and a few others created. In that time, Yamamoto and the captains and some of the others, went looking for a place to be their headquarters. During their travels, they heard about the bloodline wars going on in Kiri, so they had decided that Kiri was the perfect place to live after they stop the fighting of course. Mei was, of course, shocked to her core when she heard about their history and met the one who created them all. Mei did something that was least expected and that was Mei thanking her repeatedly for stopping the civil war, no matter how in direct it was.

_**(Scene Break)**_

"You called me, Head Captain?" Naru asked as she bowed down on one knee in respect. If it was not for him, she would be stuck doing paperwork all day long. Gin, Aizen, and Tosen were also there as well.

"You four are going to go and convince all of the missing Nins from Kiri to come back," Head Captain told them.

"But what if they don't want to come back?" Aizen asked as he pushed back his hair. Unlike the original Aizen, this Aizen felt no need to pretend to be someone else, even though he is as kind as before. He just felt no need to wear glasses.

"Then force them, right Head Captain?" Naru asked while at the same time answering Aizen's question.

"Correct. Pack lightly and be ready to leave soon. Dismissed!" With that Yamamoto went back to doing the cursed paperwork. He did try burning it with the use of his Zanpaku-to, but sadly, it do not a thing to it.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Naru went back to where the barracks of the Eleventh Company was located. She is one of the rare females that live in the Eleventh barracks. Naru wore combat bandages around her already developing chest, her pants were loose fitting **(Naru's pants are the exact copy of Tia Harribel's (?) pants, but instead of being white, they are black.) **and she wore the standard Shinobi shoes. Getting everything sealed in a small scroll and making sure that her large purple katana was secured on her waist band that held up her pants, she informed Captain Kenpachi of her mission and how long it might take and was then out of there. Little did she know that going after one of the missing Kiri Nins that she is going to meet her former family.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. The pairing for this story is either going to be a Han/Naru or Killer Bee/Naru. Not sure, so please vote on which one that you would like to see. This story was inspired by a lot of different stories that I came across. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice weekend, everyone.**

**AN2: the next time that I will update something, it will be for 'Chaos of the Sea'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or Bleach. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So do not try and sue me as I am really not worth that sort of effort. Just read my chapter and write a review for it. Thanks.

Summary: It has been eight years since Kiri became a peaceful village once again. And Kiri was on lock down until now as they were building up their forces, finally Kiri aloud other shinobi villages to learn what had happened during that time.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to talking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In Kumo… _

"Raikage –Sama, I got word from one of our spies in Kiri that the bloodline wars are over and that a new Mizukage is ruling," A cloud shinobi stated to his Kage as he was kneeling in front of him.

The Raikage of the Kumo was a huge man and one would think that with all of that muscle, he would be more bronze instead of brains, but this was not true. Raikage was old and his body is beginning to show his age as well. Please also note that the Raikage has a very short temper and is known to destroy things whenever his rage shows. He has two sons, A and Killer Bee, who were like him as well. Well, only A has a bit of his father's temper.

"Well, tell who defeated that bratty Mizukage who was the host of the three tailed demon?" The Raikage demanded as he watched his shinobi carefully.

The shinobi gulped before reporting, "It was by a man named Yamamoto Genryuusai. The fight was a fight to the death and Yamamoto Genryuusai won by killing Mizukage Yagura after a long fight with his katana after Yagura transformed into the three tailed demon. Yamamoto Genryuusai is around the age of seventy, sir. Here is a picture of him, Raikage –Sama."

The Raikage took the picture and studied it carefully. The man in the picture has a long neatly combed beard, a long mustache, and long eyebrows, but he is bald though. He had his eyes closed as this man worked on the cursed demon known as paperwork.

'_Even in a picture, this Yamamoto Genryuusai radiates power. He must insanely powerful to kill a demon host when he was fully transformed,'_ Raikage thought.

"Is there any thing else that you need to report," Raikage growled out to his shinobi.

"The new Mizukage had brought with him a force of samurai that fight like Shinobi. And also there is a rumor going around that they have a shinobi who has the Rinnegan, Raikage -Sama. And this all happened eight years ago, sir." With that the shinobi who was reporting to his Kage, got to see a rare sight. The jaw of the Raikage had hit the floor and his eyes nearly popping out of his head in shock.

'_The Rinnegan was a myth, but it is a real bloodline. Not only Mist's forces more than doubled, but they got themselves a very rare bloodline that was rumored to be in the Uzumaki clan. We need an alliance with them. Wait…happened eight years ago!'_ Raikage thought.

"Go get me, A. We have some things that need to be talked about and decided upon what we should do," Raikage demanded.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In Konoha…_

The same thing just happened as it happened in Kumo. The news of Kiri and what happened eight years ago finally came to light. The council is in an uproar over this piece of news that came from Jiraiya through a message toad.

"SILENCE!" The Third Hokage shouted and sure enough, it got the council to quiet down.

"In the message, Jiraiya stated that there was a sighting of a shinobi that has an activate Rinnegan bloodline," Hokage stated.

Kushina stood up and said in a cold voice, "That is impossible as all of the Uzumaki clan is living in Konoha and there are no members of my clan running around and joining other villages, they would have put to death for treason."

'_Forgive Naru for what I'm about to do.'_ Hokage then replied, "If I remember correctly that there is one former member of your clan that walked out of Konoha and they did carry a chance they may have that bloodline."

"WHAT! WHO!" Kushina demanded.

The Hokage gave her a cold look and then stated, "It was your former daughter Naru, the one that you kicked out of your clan for running and I quote 'That girl is ruining our clan name and its being dragged through the mud, because she does not have any Chakra in her.' Did it ever cross your mind that there was a seal put on her to block her Chakra?"

"Then force her to come back and join our shinobi forces!" One of the civilian cried out as others agreed with that person.

Danzo stood and spoke, "If we did what you are suggesting, we risk an open war between Konoha and Kiri. Kiri had eight years to rebuild its forces in secret. Even with the bloodline wars, Kiri still has more clans with bloodlines. And also, Kiri has another jinchuuriki who hosts the six tailed demon. This jinchuuriki has full control over its demon and can transformed into it at any given time, while our own jinchuuriki does not even have control over one tail of the nine tailed demon fox. We will loose that war."

"Thank you, Danzo," Hokage said, before continuing. "Another thing, when Naru left the village, she was still a civilian and since that, she can move anywhere without being known as a missing Nin. I'm guessing that Naru unlocked her Chakra; she was probably in Kiri and became a Kiri shinobi. We have no right to force her into this village unless we start a war with Kiri. This matter is closed."

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In Iwa and Suna…_

Both Kages decided to just keep an eye on Kiri to see if Kiri intends to start war with any of them. While Iwa Kage decided that the host of the five tailed demon was too much to handle, causing the host, Han to become a missing Nin and headed towards Kiri, who is now known for their better treatment of jinchuuriki.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_A month later…_

In Wave Country, there was a battle between Zabuza and Kakashi and Kushina on the almost completed bridge when six people appeared on the bridge. Two of them were the Demon Brothers; three are wearing white haitoi (?), and the last person was very recognizable.

"Naru…" Mito whispered as she saw her twin sister for the first time in eight years.

Zabuza and his tool, Haku who appeared at his side immediately, were very tense at the sight of Kiri shinobi.

"What do the Kiri shinobi want with me?" Zabuza questioned.

Naru was the one who answered, "Our new Mizukage wants you, Zabuza to rejoin Kiri and become the head of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist (Don't really know what their group is called, so if someone is kind enough to tell. I thank you then.) Mizukage Yamamoto understands that what you did was in the best interests of Kiri at that time and is willing to let your crimes go if you come back with us."

Zabuza demanded, "How do I know that this is not some sort of trap that I would be walking into?"

Gin was the one who reply, "Mei –chan said tha' ya would say tha'. She told me ta tell ya, and I quote, 'Tell him tha' I wan' my favorite punchin' bag back here in Kiri.' So we came ta get ya and yer friend."

Zabuza chuckled as he realized that it was not a trap, he turned to Kakashi and said, "It seems that we are not enemies any more. I have no reason to kill the bridge builder anymore."

Before anyone else could say anything, clapping was heard from behind them. It was Gato and a large group made up of wannabe samurai and thugs.

"Some demon you are Zabuza! More like a baby demon, I say!" Gato exclaimed.

Zabuza tilted his head to the side as he stated, "So I guess that you were waiting for the perfect time to betray us, so you would not have to pay up."

"Correct! Men, kill everyone, but you can have the females to yourselves to have fun with," Gato said.

"Oh my," Aizen said as he shook his head at the stupidity of these people.

Tosen unsheathed his Zanpaku-to and said, "Justice demands his blood."

With that, the Konoha Nins witnessed the slaughter of the thugs and the beheading of Gato. They were in shock, they never saw anyone move that fast. It was like he was standing still for one second, then next, everyone was dead. With a flick of his wrist, Tosen had gotten off all the blood and put his Zanpaku-to back in its sheath.

Kushina decided it was then to act and appeared in front of Naru. Just before she could grab Naru's arm and drag her back to Konoha, a man with brown and reddish hair stepped in between them.

"Move," Kushina demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why should I do that?"

Kushina sneered, "I am taking my daughter back with me to Konoha where she rightfully belongs and the Rinnegan belongs to my clan."

Naru chuckled and stated, "I do not belong to your clan anymore, Uzumaki –san. Remember that you personally signed papers that stated that I was no longer apart of your clan and if you tried to get me back, it would be impossible and not to mention, illegal."

Aizen sneered as Tosen said in a disgusted voice, "For a mother to believe that the reputation of a clan is worth more than her own flesh and blood is worthless. You, Uzumaki are nothing but a bunch of monsters to kick out a four year old child onto the streets to live by herself. Kiri wants nothing to do with your clan or want your clan in our village. If I could, justice will have your blood for your sin. Remember, Naru –chan is no longer part of your clan. You better leave her be or you will start a war between our two countries if that is what you want."

Kushina snapped at them, "I was doing what's best for the clan."

"Then ya should not hav' become a mother than," Gin stated.

"Naru, you're my twin sister, please come back to Konoha to your family and your clan," Mito pleaded with Naru.

Team 7 (Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai) just moved to the side and was watching the process and was determine to stay out of it. Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. Naru took out her soul pager and there was a message on the screen.

"What is the message, Naru –chan?" Aizen politely asked.

Naru sighed and then said, "I am being called back to the village. Something has come up it seems, Aizen –Taichou."

Turning to the Demon Brothers, Zabuza, and the fake hunter Nin, and told them, "I will be escorting you four back to Kiri. We rest here for a day, before traveling back."

With that the Kiri Nins disappeared and were nowhere to be found. As they decided to raid Gato's mansion and stay there.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I had rewritten it at least four times before I got it the best version that I liked. Anyway, for the voting through reviews and PM…**

**Han-8**

**Killer Bee-8**

**So keep voting. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say thank you to all of those wrote a review, favored, and followed my story. It really means a lot to us authors when you all give us your support and encourage to continue with our writing. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback 

"**Demon speaking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

Naru, the Demon Brothers, Momochi Zabuza, and Haku were traveling at high speeds to Kiri. They were close to the village as the mist got thicker and thicker. Finally, after what it seemed to be forever, the strange group made it to the Kiri Gates and at the said gates were Mei and Captain Soi-Fon waiting for their arrival.

"Its good to see you back, Zabuza –san, even though you look like you have been through hell and back," Mei said with her usual smile on her face. There was a running rumor among Kiri Shinobi that Mei was related to Retsu Unohana as they are always seen smiling.

"Its good to be back home, Mei –chan," Zabuza stated as he looked around. Kiri had changed a lot since he was last here. Instead of dirty street, homeless at every corner, and run down buildings, the streets were clean and kids looked carefree as they ran around playing, everyone looked well cared for, and the buildings were brand new, they were white and hid very in the mist.

"It looks very different from what you have described to me, Zabuza –Sama," Haku said as he looked around in awe as it was his first time to be in Kiri.

Mei nodded as she stated, "Yes, everything was basically rebuilt after Yamamoto –Sama won the battle with the previous Mizukage. Now, if you all would follow me so I can see what your skills are and then I can decided which Company that you would fit in the best."

Zabuza looked surprised as he asked, "Company?"

Mei nodded as she explained everything to them as they made their way to her office, "Yes, Company. There are thirteen Companies in Kiri now, even though they are separate, they still work together. I am in the First Company. The First Company makes sure that everything in Mist and her surrounding territories are running smoothly. The Second Company is made up with punishment force, ANBU, and Hunter Nins and I&T Department. There are only a select few in that Company other than myself and Yamamoto –Sama who knows where the Maggot's Nest is located, which is our prison."

"The Third Company, Sixth Company, Seventh Company, Eighth Company, and the Tenth Company are known as the support units. The Fourth Company is known as the Healers' Company, they are basically the cleaning crew and Medics. The Fifth Company deals with Ninjutsu, and other Justus. There is a separate Company from the Fifth and they are known as the Sealing Corps. The Ninth Company runs the local news and they are the ones to investigate and process crime scenes. The Eleventh Company are made up with fighters. They believe that the use of Justus is weakness and is looked down upon as a coward's way of fighting. The Twelfth Company is basically the Research and Development Department. A word of advice, if their Captain, Captain Mayuri takes interest in you, run the other way and don't look back. And the last Company is the Thirteenth Company and they are basically teachers and they run the academy."

The four former missing Nins were stunned at the amount of information that they had received that they could not say anything other than follow Mei to where they are going to be tested.

**(Scene Break)**

_With Naru and Captain Soi-Fon…_

"May I ask why I was called back to Kiri, Soi-Fon –Taichou?" Naru asked curiously as the only time that she should be called like this is when something big just happen or something that only she can handle.

Soi-Fon –Taichou answered, "Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the three tailed demon, has been finally captured, Naru –san."

Naru frowned as she asked, "What does that have to do with me then?"

The Captain responded, "Despite being kicked out of the Uzumaki clan, you still have the Chakra and blood of them. And also, you have the Rinnegan, along with your bloodline; you are going to be the next host of the Sanbi."

Thoughts were running a million miles a minute inside of Naru's head as she asked again, "There is another reason, isn't there?"

Soi-Fon nodded as she explained, "Hai, Naru –san. When we got the location of the demon and arrived there, with Mayuri –Taichou and myself and some of the Sealing Corps, there was an orange masked man trying to control the demon. This man is an Uchiha and the same person that was controlling the previous Mizukage and started the bloodline wars. With your bloodline, the man should not be able to control you at all."

"I see," Naru stated. "What are you doing about this rogue Nin then?"

Soi-Fon answered in her usual cold serious tone, "The Head Captain wants you to decide what to do."

Naru nodded before she demanded, "Tell the Yamamoto –sama to send word to Konoha and inform them that they have another rogue Uchiha wandering about and his ability to take control of the tailed demons. I have a feeling that this Uchiha is responsible for the attack of the nine tailed demon. And send word to the other hidden villages that have jinchuuriki about this Uchiha. Does Mayuri –Taichou have his energy signaler?"

Soi-Fon nodded as she remembered how angry and pissed off the crazy scientist was when the masked man slipped through his fingers.

"Good. Have him keep tracking him and send the Captain trio after him, instead of missing Nins from Kiri. That Uchiha is our main target now and should be dealt with as soon as possible." Naru commanded.

With that, Naru and Soi-Fon made their way to an underground cave that was covered with seals and had a dozen of the Sealing Corps ready to seal the demon inside of Naru.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. The pairing of this story is Naru/Killer Bee. I want to warn you that I am not good with rapping. And also there is a new poll on my profile that I want you all to vote as it will decide what is going to happen later in the story. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To be a god**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say thank you to all of those wrote a review, favored, and followed my story. It really means a lot to us authors when you all give us your support and encourage to continue with our writing. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback 

"**Demon speaking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

"_May I ask why I was called back to Kiri, Soi-Fon –Taichou?" Naru asked curiously as the only time that she should be called like this is when something big just happen or something that only she can handle. _

_Soi-Fon –Taichou answered, "Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the three tailed demon, has been finally captured, Naru –san."_

_Naru frowned as she asked, "What does that have to do with me then?"_

_The Captain responded, "Despite being kicked out of the Uzumaki clan, you still have the Chakra and blood of them. And also, you have the Rinnegan, along with your bloodline; you are going to be the next host of the Sanbi."_

_Thoughts were running a million miles a minute inside of Naru's head as she asked again, "There is another reason, isn't there?"_

_Soi-Fon nodded as she explained, "Hai, Naru –san. When we got the location of the demon and arrived there, with Mayuri –Taichou and myself and some of the Sealing Corps, there was an orange masked man trying to control the demon. This man is an Uchiha and the same person that was controlling the previous Mizukage and started the bloodline wars. With your bloodline, the man should not be able to control you at all."_

"_I see," Naru stated. "What are you doing about this rogue Nin then?"_

_Soi-Fon answered in her usual cold serious tone, "The Head Captain wants you to decide what to do."_

_Naru nodded before she demanded, "Tell the Yamamoto –sama to send word to Konoha and inform them that they have another rogue Uchiha wandering about and his ability to take control of the tailed demons. I have a feeling that this Uchiha is responsible for the attack of the nine tailed demon. And send word to the other hidden villages that have jinchuuriki about this Uchiha. Does Mayuri –Taichou have his energy signaler?"_

_Soi-Fon nodded as she remembered how angry and pissed off the crazy scientist was when the masked man slipped through his fingers._

"_Good. Have him keep tracking him and send the Captain trio after him, instead of missing Nins from Kiri. That Uchiha is our main target now and should be dealt with as soon as possible." Naru commanded._

_With that, Naru and Soi-Fon made their way to an underground cave that was covered with seals and had a dozen of the Sealing Corps ready to seal the demon inside of Naru. _

**(Scene Break)**

Present Time…

Naru was now in an underground room, laying down on the ground right next to the huge stone jar that contains the three tailed demon, Sanbi, surrounded by a huge seal. This underground room was built for this type of thing. Beyond the seal were the members of the Sealing Corps. And behind them were the Head Captain Yamamoto, Mei, Captain Retsu, and Captain Mayuri.

Naru was wearing her underwear and a bra. She was aware that this sealing process will be very painful for her and also that she will be knock out could for about a week as it takes time for her body to adjust to having Sanbi sealed inside. Thankfully, the Hogyoku promised to help her, so it will take her less time to recover. Naru had been planning for a while to create some of the Espadas and their Fracciones.

Finally, the person (you can never tell if the member of the Sealing Corps. Were either male or female as they were covered by layers of clothes and their faces were hidden) was done with drawing the seal on Naru's stomach.

As soon as they were in the correct position, the chanting began. The Sealing Corps had found a way to combine kido and fuinjutsu and thus creating the ultimate fuinjutsu. Soon the lid of the sealing jar vanished and Sanbi in Chakra form began flowing into Naru's glowing seal as it was being sealed away.

The Head Captain, Mei, Captain Retsu, and Captain Mayuri all winced as Naru began to scream out in pain.

Soon the sealing was completed and Captain Retsu and Captain Mayuri shunpoed to Naru's side to check to see if everything was alright.

Captain Retsu was the first to finish her scan of Naru. She reported, "Naru –sama is stable. And she should be awake in a few days."

Not a moment after Captain Retsu was done, Captain Mayuri reported as well, "Naru's Chakra network is stabilizing and is accepting Sanbi. According to my readings, the Hogyoku seems to be helping with the process as we speak."

"Move her to the barracks of the Fourth Company until she recovers, then," Head Captain Yamamoto ordered.

**(Scene Break)**

In Naru's mindscape…

Naru slowly began to regain awareness of her surroundings. Opening her eyes, Naru looked around and saw that she was now in her mindscape. It looked very different now than it did before. Before her mindscape was just a beautiful Japanese style garden with ponds spread out and filled with different sweet smelling flowers everywhere.

Now, its different. It still has the garden but it was connected to a very wide beach and to the sea. As Naru walked closer to the sea. Naru came across a very tired looking Sanbi.

Sanbi took one simple look at her and whispered,** "Thank you, Father."**

Naru's eyes widened in shock and she was about to ask Sanbi about why he would call her, Father, when she was pushed to waking up the real world.

**(Scene Break)**

In the real world…

Naru slowly opened her eyes to see white. For a moment, she did not recognize where she was, until she realized that she was in the Barracks of the Fourth Company.

'_I wonder why Sanbi would call me Father?'_ Naru thought as she stared at the white ceiling.

"Because of the Rinnegan," The Hogyoku spoke up.

Blinking in confusion, Naru soon came to realize that because of her having the Rinnegan, the three tailed demon, Sanbi, who was recovering from whatever that man did to him, had confused her with the Six Path Sage, the one who created the nine tailed demons from Juubi, the ten tailed demon.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Captain Retsu walked in with her usual kind smile and a glass of water, which she handed it to Naru, who drank it down in almost one gulp. Her throat was dry like sandpaper and she felt refresh with a simple glass of water.

Setting the empty glass down on the ground, Naru asked, "Did everything seemed to be stable, Captain?"

"Yes, Naru –sama," Captain Retsu answered. "Your body and you Chakra network seems to be adapting to the recent changes smoothly."

"That's good news," Naru said cheerfully. "So when can I get out of here?"

"You don't like being in my company?" Retsu asked with a smile on her face.

Naru began to sweat in fear at the sight of Retsu's scary smile. Naru stuttered out in blind panic, "N-n-no, that's n-not it. Your company is very enjoyable to be around, but I just don't like laying around, doing nothing. That's all!"

"By tomorrow morning." With that, Retsu picked up the empty glass and left the room, so she can order something for her creator to eat. Its always fun to watch her creator panic in fear of a simple smile.

When Retsu walked out of the room, Naru tried to calm her fast beating heart down. Even though, Naru was the one, who created Retsu Unohana, but that woman still scares the crap out of her. And the Hogyoku agrees with her, too.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the First Company…_

Captain Soi-Fon appeared in front of the Head Captain Yamamoto kneeing, waiting for him to give her permission to speak up.

"Report, Captain Soi-Fon," Head Captain Yamamoto commanded.

"My men have captured an Iwa Shinobi, Han, the jinchuuriki of the five tailed demon, Gobi no Irukauma, when he entered Kiri territory, sir," Captain Soi-Fon reported.

"Did Han give a reason for entering Kiri territory, Captain Soi-Fon?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked immediately.

"Yes sir, he did," Captain Soi-Fon answered. "He is seeking protection and a safe haven, where he can live and work in peace. He also had to escape Iwa when he had heard that his Kage was going to kill him as the Tsuchikage believed that he was too much to handle."

Head Captain Yamamoto frowned at the news. He has known that jinchuuriki are just the jailors and that they are humans themselves and should be treated with respect as they protect others from what they hold. And the rest of the Seireitei also treats jinchuuriki with respect. That is the main reason that Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the six tailed demon, Rokubi no Namekuji, still lives within the walls of the Seireitei.

"Get Utakata and have him question this Han and if he is not going to harm Kiri or any of her citizens, then give him a Kiri hitaite and show him to an apartment. Then we will wait until he is settled in, before having Mei test him and see which Company he is best suited for." Yamamoto ordered at once.

"Hai!" with that Captain Soi-Fon left to carry out his orders.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
